


Puppy Love

by Thecavalryluv



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nate loves animals, Post Uncharted 4, Romance, puppy, uncharted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecavalryluv/pseuds/Thecavalryluv
Summary: Elena gets back from a trip, and Nate has a surprise waiting for her.





	

"Nate, I'm home!" Elena finally trudged through the door. She was jet lagged and grumpy after her trip to Japan and a failed story. All she wanted to do was relax with Nate, but he wasn't responding to her.

"Nate? I'm here. Where are you?" She checked in the kitchen. No Nate. 

"Nate! Nate!" She called out, starting to worry. She ran upstairs to check for him, and a wave of relief hit her as she saw him sitting on their bed grinning at her.

"Nate goddamnit, you almost gave me a heart atta-" She cut off when she saw what was lying next to him. In the three days she was gone, Nate had decided to get a puppy. It was an impossibly small thing, floppy eared, with a golden coat and tiny paws. 

"Nate, I leave for three days, and you get a dog?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. 

"I didn't exactly buy her, I found her. I couldn't just leave her on the side of the road," huffed Nate. "Plus, she's cute!"

"I just would've liked a call, y'know." Elena paused. "She is cute, though."

"See, I knew you'd like her."

"She's cute, but you know that I'm NEVER leaving you home alone again, right?" Elena teased.

"Weeks with you, in foreign countries, ripe for exploring? How will I ever survive?" Nate mocked, flopping back down on the bed.

The puppy's eyes snapped open, shocked by the sudden disturbance of the sheets. She let out a long yawn as she stretched out her tiny paws.

"You woke her," smiled Elena. Nate pulled the puppy onto his lap as he sat back up, stroking her shiny coat.

"Here Elena, hold her." He picked her up and placed her in to Elena's waiting hands.

"Hello!" She cooed. "You're a sweetie, aren't you?" She paused. "What's her name?"

"I haven't picked one yet," admitted Nate. "I wanted to wait for you."

"That's sweet, Nate." She leaned forward for a short kiss. When she pulled back, Nate still had a slightly guilty look on his face. "Don't look so guilty. I like her." She looked down at the small dog and smiled. "Now, we need to pick a name."

"Well, I was thinking," Nate started, "I did promise Sully I would name a dog after him if we got one."

"But she's a girl dog, Victor wouldn't be a good name."

"What about Vicky?" Asked Nate. 

"Vicky is cute. I like that." She smiled and looked down at the pup. "Hi Vicky!"

Vicky's head perked up as soon as Elena said her new name. 

"I think she likes it," chuckled Nate, scooping her back up and placing her onto the bed.

"Y'know, I would've at least liked a call," said Elena.

"Yeah, yeah. I was worried you wouldn't like her. I wanted to wait until you could see her."

"Of course I like her, Nate. She's precious."

"I'm glad." Nate leaned in for a kiss, his lips moving against hers in a routine they had perfected long ago. They only broke when they both needed to breathe. 

Nate rested his forehead against hers. "I missed you," he whispered.

"Missed you too cowboy."

Elena leaned in for another kiss, but they were both pulled out of their dreamy haze by a small yipping on the other side of the bed.

"I think she needs to go outside." Said Nate.

"I'll take her out, but you're on scoop duty, Nate."

"Why don't we just take turns?" He grumbled. 

"You found her. I'll feed her, ok?"

Nate cracked a smile. "How about I play you for it."

"Good luck with that." Snickered Elena. She scooped Vicky up. 

"Hey! I've been practicing!" 

"Oh Nate, you say that every time."

"But I feel like this time, I really do have a chance."

Elena smiled and shook her head. "Alright. I'm going to take Vicky outside, and then you can play me for it." 

"I might win!" Called Nate as she made her way downstairs and to the backdoor.

Later that evening, Elena held Vicky on her lap as Nate sent Crash careening into a hole on screen, losing his last life. His score was only, 200 points away from hers, but he lost.

"Have fun scooping," she teased, before yawning and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Someday I'll beat you, y'know."

"But that day is not today," giggled Elena.

He slung an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. 

"Best out of three?" He asked.

"You're on."


End file.
